Dreaming In Gray
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: For Sorceress Myst's Alnel challenge. A tragedy, that's what people called it. No one suspected it. No one was prepared for it, for they all thought it was over. But no more. It was better to forget. One thing she could remember was deep, sapphire eyes.


**Authoress Notes:** Well, this fic is for dear Sorceress Myst's Alnel challenge, combining number four and five of her challenge requests. If you're reading this, Myst-san (and I'm sure you are), I had mistaken number six to be four. Please forgive me. Anyway, I'm babbling, so, if you please…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SO3. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this, now would you?

**Pairings: Nelx?**, CliffxMirage

**Plot/Summary:** A tragedy, that's what people called it. No one suspected it. No one was prepared for it, for they all thought it was over. But no more. It was better to forget. The only thing she could remember was a deep, sapphire eye.

**Dreaming In Gray**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**Chapter I**

To think, something like _this_ would happen…

When she entered, the woman expected everything to be quiet, calm, undisturbed…

_Dead…_

Her Majesty, Queen Aquaria XXVII, personal name Romeria Zin Emurille, stood at the front of the door, bright, ruby-colored eyes staring at the figure in the bed. Her expression was solemn, regretful; were circumstances different, she would be weeping uncontrollably at this point.

Taking slow, hesitant steps towards the bed, Romeria raised a pale hand to stroke the cheek of the woman in a gentle caress. Her eyes softened at the peaceful way she slept, the faint glow of the candlelight accentuating the woman's features and chasing away lingering shadows.

But then the thought of why she had originally came here for reappeared once again in her mind. A small frown knitted her brow together. Could she honestly do this? Romeria asked herself for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time, the answer was apparent, much to her disappointment. Romeria sincerely wished there was another way to preserve of one of her loyal subject's life. The Queen couldn't fathom how the situation called for such a drastic measure as…

The door clicked open, and then snapped shut.

Romeria turned her gaze to the one who had just walked in. "… Master Nox," she acknowledged, bowing her head in greeting.

The tall, black and blond tipped-haired Glyphian snorted arrogantly in response. One would consider the reply insulting to royalty, but coming from someone such as Albel the Wicked, they were just going to have to deal with it. Or choke on it, whichever. The latter seemed more appealing to him, however…

Soon, his crimson eyes fell upon the woman Romeria was currently standing over. Something strange flickered in his eyes, but what puzzled the Queen more was the torrent of runological fluctuations that were going along with his emotions, something that only herself can see with her naked eye in him. She could also sense the negative emotions; anger, anxiety, and some other feeling she could not correctly place. Romeria was surprised to find these feelings inside him, but decided it was best not to press on such a matter.

After a while, he snapped her attention back to her. "So," he began, his deep voice masculine despite his thin frame, like velvet over steel. "…Nothing?"

Romeria shook her head. "Unfortunately. I just… I cannot _see_ the fluctuations moving. Everything is cut off from one another. But," she turned her gaze to the dull, glazed eyes that even reflected her image upon them. "There is one way to have the runological force within her to resume moving again…" the woman trailed off, letting a heavy, strained sigh to escape her lips.

Dead silence filled the atmosphere once again, yet the Queen could feel the Wicked's crimson gaze watching her intently. In a way, the silence was stifling to the both of them, who were usually unshakeable, but managed to keep themselves together.

"… Do it."

Romeria slowly turned her head to face him, his expression taut and stern, but the quiet blaze in his crimson orbs spoke of a determination unyielding.

… And revenge so great that not even Apris himself could stop the Glyphian from placing the one who did this to their gruesome grave.

Knowing this, a faint smile stretched upon her lips. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

He averted his gaze away from hers, but couldn't help but cast a glance at the red-haired woman lying in the bed. Romeria detected the small hint of apprehension on his expression, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Bah. It's… I know what you're about to do. And if it saves her, you might as well just perform the action now." Albel said, all the while, trying not to let himself make eye contact with the Queen of Aquaria.

She arched a perfectly groomed brow at this. "Are you also saying that you'll be the one to take care of her afterwards?" the dark-haired queen asked. "Hmm, I did not expect this to come from you, Master Nox. What is this sudden change of—?"

He grit his teeth and glared at her. "Don't look at this the wrong way," he hissed vehemently. In a second, his expression calmed somewhat, but the frown on his face was still there. "I'm just returning the favor. I… owe her…"

"And what is this deed she did to make you think so?"

The fierce glare arrived again, and she knew he was holding back his sharp tongue, obviously conscious of whom he was speaking to. And it was not because he was cautious enough to make a snide comment at her and have a whole bunch of daggers or spears at his throat. "That is a personal matter, _Your Majesty_," he ground out in a low hiss. "I'd like to keep that subject between us, if you do not mind." This time, he effectively softened the edge in his tone, tightly leashing in his temper.

Romeria stared at him intently before nodding. Letting out a low sigh, she spoke, "There is an estate left by her father in the far northeast of the city. I'll relay the message to Clair to escort you there once things are ready to move her."

His response was a quiet grunt. Then, she heard him move towards the door. "Right. My King sends his deepest condolences to you." Albel stated. With that, he proceeded to open the door.

"Albel,"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, a brow raised in question. Even with her back faced to him, Albel could sense the grief Romeria was keeping a tight lid over; the sadness pouring over each word she spoke next, but the hint of a small hope was there.

"Please take care of her. You may have past differences, but know that she is very precious to us all, and that's not because of what she did for Aquaria." She paused. "On behalf of my country, I thank you."

Albel frowned slightly, obviously not used to receiving gratitude from the queen of Aquaria who was once his enemy. Shaking it off, he muttered a, "Hmph…" before closing the door behind him.

Romeria closed her eyes once he was gone. Seconds later, she reopened them before carefully placing her hand over the red-haired woman's glazed, open eyes. Concentrating intently, a pulse of light flashed from her palm. The body arched slightly as the light grew brighter at its pinnacle before it eventually faded and soon relaxed.

Removing her hand, a serene smile graced the Queen's features. Bending forward to place a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead, Romeria silently prayed while drawing away.

_Please, Nel… In due time… Remember the memories of when you were at your happiest…_

* * *

She moaned, signaling her coming to consciousness…

_Fuzzy images… Obscure images…_

"Wh… Who… W-What…?" her voice cracked, words garbling over the tip of her tongue. Her head throbbed horribly, as if it was repeatedly smashed against a brick wall.

_And eyes…_

_Eyes as clear and deep like the midnight sky. Whose eyes were they? Why couldn't she…?_

Suddenly, a pair of dark, crimson red eyes moved into her line of blurry vision. Soon, strong hands; one felt oddly like a sharp, metallic claw, carefully grabbed her shoulders and gently placed her on her back while she tried to get up.

"… W-What are you…?"

"Hush," a deep, masculine voice said to her. Then one of the hands, the human one, moved to the back of her neck and tilted her neck slightly. The red-haired woman nearly choked on the strange liquid that ran down her throat before the tip of the vial pulled away from her lips.

Feeling her neck ease back into some makeshift pillow, her vision swam in and out of focus. It was soon beginning to black out, and fearfully, she flung her hands out toward anything she could grasp, trying frantically to find something solid and physical to touch.

It was then when she grabbed onto an arm, at least that's what she could make out of her deteriorating vision, she didn't care that the arm was cold and had claws at the end. She tugged on it, earning a surprised grunt from the man attached to the metallic limb.

She shook her head. "No, no, no… Dark… Getting dark again… I-I can't go back t-to the—"

The woman grabbed her head, pausing in her delirium as a jolt of pain lanced through her skull, shifting her back down. This time, she couldn't fight off the growing darkness and the comforting sleep it came with.

"Nothing's going to happen to you…" cut in the male voice again. "You're safe now. I… I'm here…"

Squinting her eyes to try and get a better look at whom she was talking to, she felt the man's free hand grasp her wrist and have her pull away. No more. Her mind was already beginning to shut off as the liquid she was given was now starting to take an effect on her.

"… Who… Who are you…?" she croaked, finally closing her eyes and trying to fight off the clutches sleep was trying to gain a hold of her long enough to hear an answer.

There was a pause of silence, except for the constant pounding of hooves from the horse pulling the wagon. _I'm in a wagon?_ she thought to herself. Finally, the man spoke,

"… My name is A—"

She couldn't hear the rest as sleep finally claimed her once again.

* * *

Short, yes, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I hope that you have enjoyed this, and if you did, please review. See you then! 


End file.
